User blog:Nnadi0469/Disney + Alvin
THE Tembari Children's Care (TCC) Inc is a day care facility at ATS Oro Settlement, 7-Mile, outside of Port Moresby, PNG. To date, it takes care of more than 200 former street children - orphans, abandoned and the unfortunate - by serving them meals twice a day, and providing them early education. Assistance - food and money - is sent by supporters who find merit in the services we provide to these children. At The Center, they are family. For all of these, we need support that is sustainable. Anglican missionary Brother Joe Aison lectures on the aspects of religious repentance to the Tembari kids last Friday. Patison Kopada, Tembari administrator, leads in singing religious songs to mark the observance of the National Day of Repentance. Up first is Thurnauer Concert Chorus singing two songs: Yet Gentle Will the Griffen Be and She Shall Have Music. Sounding wonderful, kids! What a great start to the show. This is YPC Thurnauer's second performance at the Satellite Schools Concert - we're so excited to have them here! Wow, what a great performance of She Shall Have Music by Nick Page - it's part of his Nursery Rhyme Cantata - the same work that ''Fairest Lady''comes from - a satellite favorite. Such a beautiful piece, and they do it really well.The next chorus coming up is joining us from Crown Heights, Brooklyn: PS 268, singing ''Afternoon On A Hill''and being lead by conductor Sophia Miller. What?!? PS 268 has only been rehearsing for 2 months?!? Unbelievable! Even more impressive! They have great stage presence, and a wonderful tone - it's such a pretty piece! What a good job! Bravo!Wednesday when Meatballs, the children's music group came to library. There was plenty of singing and dancing, ending with the kids following our children's librarian in a Conga line around the Ireland Room. Next Wednesday the Magic Guy makes a visit. CONGRATULATIONS are definitely in order for the PS22 Chorus of 2009!!! The kids' new version of "1000 OCEANS" by Tori Amos has become the #1 most viewed PS22 Chorus video of all-time!! It even beat out the video of the kids singing for Tori herself! It has earned over 135,000 views in the past 3 days alone!It's been a tremendous weekend for the chorus thanks to the Perez Hilton bump!! Our gratitude goes out to Perez for continually presenting our kids to his huge following, and earning us an exorbitant number of new PS22 Chorus fans! To highlight only some of this weekend's unprecedented accomplishments: * Perez Hilton posts our new video of 1000 Oceans to an overwhelmingly numerous and uniformly positive response!! * The PS22 Chorus video was the most e-mailed posting off of Perez's site this entire weekend!! * The PS22 Chorus YouTube Channel becomes the #1 most viewed Musicians channel, again, for the entire weekend!! * Within 3 days of its initial posting, the PS22 Chorus video of 1000 Oceans earns 135,000 views and becomes the #1 PS22 Chorus video of all-time!! * 1000 Oceans becomes one of the 10 Top-Favorited Music Videos on YouTube on Sunday! * With the latest surge, PS22 Chorus videos now have received over 1,750,000 hits world-wide, and counting!!! * The PS22 Chorus version of 1000 Oceans has received more views in the last 3 days than even Tori's original video of the song on YouTube! It's been an amazing ride so far, and it's only November! The sky is the limit with this new group!!! Here are 4 newly uploaded tunes from our Farewell Concert of 2005. This was a classic PS22 performance and the kids were unbelievable straight through until their last note. Here is unforgettable PS22 soloist, Ben, singing a brilliant version of"Not Guilty" by John P. Kee and The New Life Community Choir, and sings it to utter perfection. And here is a great version of The Staple Singers classic hit, "I'll Take You There" mixed with "Emotion" by The BeeGees (and later by Destiny's Child). Beatrice lights up the stage and sings the solo so beautifully. Along with yesterday's overwhelming response to 1000 Oceans, I've been getting many requests for background information on the PS22 Chorus. Well recently, Miss Lisa brought to my attention that I neglected to post a fantastic article about the chorus that appeared in the July issue of The Brooklyn Rail. So I figure now is the perfect time to post it. The story was written by friend of the chorus, Sophie Gilbert, who spent an amazing day with us in June. It is a thorough article for those who are looking for insight on the PS22 Chorus phenomenon. You can click on the screen-cap below, or read it on The Brooklyn Rail's website. There are also many more news items about the chorus linked on the sidebar. It’s summer! What is more perfect than the windows rolled down, hair everywhere, and music trailing behind you? Or maybe you’re on a plane headed home or to backpack around Europe. Music plays a huge part in our lives, and the perfect song, or set of songs, can make your whole day better. I’ve always found that upbeat and energetic music seems to accompany my travels, but it is up to you to determine the songs and style of your travel playlist. **Something About Summer:Choose a song that describes summer! It will get you in the mood and put a smile on your face. Something that talks about sun, sand, water, and good times can make you long for the beach and bonfires under the stars. Country music is known for having catchy, summer inspired tunes, but there are plenty of other options.Personal Favorite: Summertime by Kenny Chesney **Something Old School:Not much is better than hearing a song you grew up with that you know all the words to. Belting out classics is like coming home and is guaranteed to bring a smile to your face. Sometimes these songs may make us cringe now, but they bring back great memories and help bring out our inner child.Personal Favorite: The Fresh Prince of Bell Air by Will Smith **Something Really Old School:Music today is considered “old” after about a year, or a month or so after it stops playing regularly on the radio. But let’s go back and find some classic stuff such as the Beetles, U2, ACDC, The Beastie Boys, etc. Talk to your parents and see if they have any of their old records left, then find the same songs on itunes. Even though the thought of parents ever being young and wild is shuttering to most teenagers and young adults, you might be surprised to find some music of theirs that you really like.Actually, If you have at least one song from every era of modern music, or at least from each decade, you are set. This works for everyone as you can tailor it to your tastes. Rap, Rock, Pop, Jazz, Country; all of the genres have undergone major revolutions throughout the last 50 years.Personal Favorite: I Love Rock N Roll by Joan Jett **A Theme Song:Find your favorite TV show(s) and movies and download the theme song. And what can James Bond not cure? Nothing picks you up and makes even an everyday drive seem awesome when spy music comes on. Movie soundtracks in general can have really good collections of music of them. They are great because, while the usually tell a story, they can be extremely varied styles of music.Personal Favorite: Footloose (1981), Kenny Loggins **Something totally new:Are you getting a little bit bored with your music playlist and you really don’t have the money to start buying large amounts of random music? Talk to your friends and swap tunes. Trade playlists and make recommendations, or get together and make a new one.Do you remember making mix CD’s? Try to make them again and put that dusty CD player in your car to use again. Travel CD players are no longer used very much, but USB drives can be used to digitally swap music. Or, copy down the list and buy just those songs off of itunes.Personal New Discovery: Falling Into Fire **Keep up on the Charts: Pick a few, maybe 20% of your playlist, and dedicate a few spots to your current top favorite songs on the radio. That way, when you finally take a break from your awesome playlist, especially if it is fairly substantial, You won’t be complexly out of the loops from the current music scene.Current Personal Favorite: Dance With Me, Olly Murs **Ice Ice Baby by Vanilla Ice: Because nothing is more awesome than being able to rap the entire song Category:Blog posts